


Coronacado

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Corona inspired, Don’t Panic Buy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: A little corona-inspired ficlet. For Strike’s sanity, don’t panic buy!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	Coronacado

**Author's Note:**

> Coronavirus + Ocado = Coronacado...... cause I couldn’t think of another title ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Decaf is normal!” Robin heard Strike bellow across the office as she topped the stairs with lunch supplies in hand.

She pushed the door open to see Strike perched at her desk, one hand holding a phone to his ear and the other running through his messy hair as he stared at the computer screen in front of him.

“Well what one do you usually buy?” Strike asked whoever was on the phone as he glanced at Robin and gave her a nod.

“The one with the red lid.” Strike repeated and pulled the phone from his ear and took a deep breath.

“Who is it?” Robin whispered while depositing the canvas bag of food on the kitchenette countertop.

“Ted.” Strike replied.

Robin heard more distant murmurs from the phone as she passed the desk to throw her jacket on the coat rack. When she walked around behind Strike she saw the Ocado website open on her computer with a list of various coffees.

“I’m getting the Nescafé one. The decaf one, it’s better for your heart.” Strike grumpily told Ted and Robin smiled at the thoughtful coffee selection as she placed her hands on Strike’s shoulders. 

Strike sighed again and put the call on speaker as he moved to the next category.

“...anything she tells you, my heart’s fine. Anyway the coffee is for Joan-“

“Well then why didn’t you ask Joan what coffee she likes?” Strike asked. 

“I’m in the shed.” Ted explained.

“Course you are.” 

“Hi Ted.” Robin said with a slight lean onwards the phone.

“Is that Robin?” Ted asked.

“Yes. Do you want bananas?” Strike said as he scrolled through the fresh fruit section.

“Robin! How are you? Not caught the plague yet, I hope?” Ted bellowed down the line, his warm baritones belying a smile as he spoke to Robin.

“No, all healthy here. Has Cornwall run out of food already?”

“Do you want bananas?” Strike asked Ted again, his finger ready to click ‘add to basket‘.

“Don’t be rude Cormoran, Robin and I are chatting.” Ted replied and Strike stood suddenly, abandoning the grocery shopping and going in search of tea, or something stronger.

“Bloody panic buyers Robin! We went to the shop this morning to get some provisions and all they had left were vegan pizzas and the expensive chutney.”

“You should try a vegan pizza sometime Ted.” Robin suggested, throwing a glance at Strike who scoffed while rooting in the bag of food she had brought back.

“No, no, no. That’s alright love. Just a few bits of the normal stuff will do us. Thankfully Cormoran offered to do an online shop, otherwise we’d starve.” 

“Do you want bananas?” Strike shouted from his place by the kettle.

“Yes, please.” Ted said with a jolly tone and Robin smiled again at the exasperated look on Strike’s face. She sat down on the seat left warm by him and added two bunches to the basket.

“What about tinned food?” Robin asked as she scanned the basket and found tea, coffee, biscuits and a few jars. 

“Oh yes, tomatoes please. The ones without herbs or Joan will take offense.”

“Done.” Robin said and then went in search of some of Joan’s favourite chocolates.

“Thanks Robin, I think Cormoran felt a bit out of his depth when I said there’d be no ready meals.”

“Oi!” Strike protested, shortbread crumbs tumbling down his shirt front.

“No problem Ted.” Robin replied giving Strike a smug smile that had him shaking his head.

With the kettle bubbling away behind him Strike watched as Robin discussed bread options with all the patience in the world and laughed kindly at Ted’s apples and oranges joke. With a soft smile on his face and the warm feeling in his chest that only Robin and her ways could produce he walked over to the desk and bent down to kiss her. Robin leaned back and turned her head up to him and kept a grip of his shirt as they kissed.

“Get a room you two.” Ted’s Cornish tones filled the room and Robin blushed before offering an apology and returning to the food shop while Strike laid their lunch out on plates.


End file.
